


Little Things

by orphan_account



Series: Moments Rewritten [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, Dont Kill Me if You Hate This, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee, Janeway, and someone who just can't keep his eyes off of her....<br/>need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

It was the little things that set him off sometimes.

Like how a moment before she took the first sip of her coffee, she'd pause for just a second, inhale the steam, and exhale, face relaxed in dreamy anticipation.

He'd feel the pull of desire surfacing behind his eyes in a pink fog, then shove it down somewhere into his boots, only to have it return abruptly when she looked up at him and smiled, her eyes shining brighter than the never-ending expanse of stars.

Automatically, he'd smile back, hoping his thoughts weren't written all over his face, as visible as his tattoo was.

After all, Kathryn Janeway would never be anything but his captain.

Even if he wanted more.

For now, he'd take what he could get: friendship, coffee, and smiles.

The little things.


End file.
